Hogwarts: A Place of Secrets For All
by Smeghoud
Summary: Hermione Granger was not who Harry Potter thought she was. But Hermione Granger was not the only secret Hogwarts was hiding. When Mila Hart arrives at Hogwarts, more is revealed to Harry and Hermione then they ever thought possible. Is Mila Hart the answer to the defeat of Tom Riddle? And who really is Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The usual twinkle in his crystallised-sapphire eyes had not been present for the last hour. Instead, Dumbledore wore a look of curiosity and sympathy for the girl, well woman, sat in front of him. Most would swear disbelief at the girl's tale, however Dumbledore had lived many a year and was rarely surprised but much any more. Alas, this one tale was a fable he believed he'd never hear.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. It is crucial that no one knows of my true identity. 'Tis all I ask of you, Sir." The blue-eyed witch confidently sat across from the wise professor, showing no signs of weakness, only strength.

"Miss Hart, you have my full trust in you. Therefore, no one shall know of your true self, unless you wish them to." The Professor replied, respect evident in his promise to the witch.

"Thank you, sir. These are dark times, the first for many. They will be terrified, they will need guidance. For us, these dark times are a mere repeat of a dreaded past," The young witch had a pained look on her face as she looked past the Professor and spoke to his magnificent phoenix instead, "they will need more than we did, Sir." Fawkes flew over to his admirer and nipped her finger.

"I could not agree more, Miss Hart. I could not agree more. Alas, Miss Hart, I believe the time has come for you to make your way down to the Great Hall." The Professor stood, extending his hand out to the witch.

Miss Hart gratefully took his hand, firmly grasping it. Before she could release his hand however, he took hers into both of his hands.

"Thank you, Miss Hart." Dumbledore said earnestly.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Sir. You're doing much more for me than I for you."

"I believe your presence at Hogwarts will do more than you think."

Miss Hart eyed the Professor, hope clear in her eyes for only a second. Regaining her composure she left Dumbledore's office.

CHAPTER ONE

Sirius Black had been Harry's last surviving chance of a true family. Ever since the end of third year he had dreamed of a life where he and Sirius would live together, go flying together, drink together, with Harry confiding in Sirius, and Sirius comforting Harry. Those dreams had gone through the veil along with Sirius. Now, all Harry has are memories of the man he needs most.

Summer at Privet Drive had always been painful for Harry, with the regular beatings from Dudley and the daily physically draining chores from Aunt Petunia. This one year, put those struggles to shame. Harry was no stranger to grief, he had after all watched Cedric be murdered by Wormtail. A memory that still haunts his nightmares. Sirius, however was his godfather. And his godfather held the promise of his own family.

This summer, therefore, Harry found himself grateful for his chores for it kept him engaged. If he was busy he could not focus on the empty void inside that threatened to swallow him whole. So he threw himself into his Aunt Petunia's demands, whether it be cleaning the garage, trimming the rose bushes, painting the fence or slaving away in front of the stove, Harry completed them without complaint.

If it wasn't for the Order and his friends, Harry may have just forgotten the events at the ministry. Their constant letters made sure he didn't. The Order made Harry promised he would send a letter to them every three days ensuring he was "okay", whatever that may be. Harry was able to complete that without much thought. However, it was his friends letters he struggled with.

Harry sat in his bedroom, scribbling away furiously on his Charms essay, essentially writing nonsense but carrying on just for the sake of it. Going on to his fifth foot of parchment, Hedwig flew into his room, bringing a pile of letters with her as usual.

Harry dropped his quill and sighed, placing his head in his hands. He loved his friends, he truly did, but he dreaded their letters usually filled with sympathy. Inside he knew they cared and this was their way of showing it but he needed them to remember he was still their _friend_ , and not a boy who had just lost his godfather.

Gathering his strength, he walked towards Hedwig, allowed her to nibble his fingers playfully.

"Hello, girl." He spoke softly to the bird, ruffling her feathers. Gentling untying the string for her leg, Hedwig flied to her perch, eating her owl treats contently.

Harry took the first letter from the stack, and taking a deep breath in as he began to open it.

 _Harry,_

 _Alright, mate. Mum is driving me up the bloody wall this summer. Think she's worrying about you too much. Got me doing all these chores. I've degnomed the garden so many times this year the gnomes and me are on a first name basis with each other._

 _How you doing, mate? Can't imagine how much you're hurting. Just know I'm here, alright?_

 _Ron._

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's feeble attempt of comfort for Harry. Truthfully, it was refreshing. No deep apologies, or sympathies. Just an offer of support. Opening the next letter he felt himself shift uncomfortably as he recognized the faux elegant writing.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _How are you? I miss you terribly. I've been pestering mum every day to ask Dumbledore to allow you to stay._

 _I know you're going through a lot, just remember you can talk to me. I know I'm not Hermione or Ron but I do care for you._

 _Yours,_

 _Ginny._

It wasn't that Harry disliked Ginny, it was the fact that still after so long he felt uncomfortable around her in fear of encouraging her feelings towards him. She was funny, attractive, kind but she just wasn't for him.

The last letter put a smile on his face as he recognised the perfect calligraphy of his best friend.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? I hope your Aunt, Uncle and cousin are not treating you as poorly as they have previously. You know I am no malicious person and would never hex someone unarmed, however I have often daydreamed about throwing them a few lovely hexes, some more permanent than Hagrid's pigs tail for Dudley, that's for sure. Sorry, going off topic here._

 _Anyway, from your last letters it's clear you are keen to stay busy. In that way I can understand. There are a lot of things the others and you do not know about me, some of it not even Dumbledore knows. I know you'll be questioning why I have kept things from you, but know it was never done to hurt you, they just never came up. Just know I understand why you need to keep busy at the moment._

 _So, I went to the library. (Don't think I don't realise you smirked whilst reading that bit). And I thought why not keep yourself busy in a way that'll prepare you for what is ahead. Defense. No not magical defense, since we do not want a repeat of underage magic, but physical defense. The whole reason we started the DA was to prepare us for the war. But we're still unprepared in more ways than one._

 _Sorry, going off topic again. Anyway, I know you're not allowed to leave the house._

 _Oh, by the way, for the History of Magic essay there was no Goblin Rebellion in 1200. Check page 318._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

Usually Harry found Hermione's letter very straightforward and caring, however this left him asking more questions than ever before. What had Hermione never told him? She was his best friend, she knew everything about him and he always thought it was mutual buy apparently not. She was right in the fact he needed to be kept busy and that learning defense was a brilliant way to do it. But what on earth was she going on about a History of Magic essay? Firstly, he'd already completed it, secondly, it wasn't about Goblin Rebellions, and thirdly, he didn't even ask her about that.

The only way to make any sense from this, Harry decided, is to check his textbook. Flicking through to find page 318 he found a chapter on the 1230 Goblin Revolution. Just before he was about to toss it the side, he thought to himself, _Hermione never says anything without a reason_. Sighing, he skimmed through the chapter, trying to find some sort of reason for this. Just when he was about to turn the page he found it. It was a quote saying, "it was a day of peace, a day of friendship, a day of realisation" followed by the date 29th of July.

Harry took out a piece of spare parchment and dotted the date down along with the false Goblin Rebellion of 1200. It took him all of a minute to realise Hermione's message. Hermione was somehow going to visit him on the 29th of July at 12 pm. That date was only two days away.

Anxious to see his best friend and hopefully get some answers, Harry spent the next few days preparing himself. Well, as best as he could for he had no idea what Hermione was going to tell him. However, the night before he did his best to sleep, failing miserably and only managing to fall asleep just before dawn.

And this is how Hermione found him; on top of his covers, in only pyjama bottoms, glasses slipping off his nose and his hair… well, not much different from when he's awake. Gently, she pushed a few locks away from his eyes, and as she let her hand caress his cheek he stirred and sighed contently as he lent into her open hand.

"Harry," Hermione chuckled softly, "Harry, I'm here. It's me, Hermione."

"Mmm, 'Mione. Soft, very soft." Harry cooed as he lent further into her hand.

Blushing, Hermione pinched his cheek softly whilst chuckling, "Why, thank you, Harry. That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me."

Harry's eyes began to flutter open as he felt the warmth against his cheek. Not wanting to the soft hand to leave he lent into it once more, but as his mind began to awake he realised he should be alone when he wakes, not with a very soft and warm hand cupping his cheek. Harry opened his eyes sharply, sitting up with a bolt, knocking Hermione of the bed.

"Umph! Merlin, Harry!" She screeched as her head hit the floor. In an attempt to save herself she grabbed his covers, unintentionally pulling Harry down with her. With a second thump, they were both on the floor, trapped in Harry's duvet.

"Hermione! Watch it!"

"You're the one that pushed me off the bed! What a nice "Oh hello Hermione! Boy I've missed you!"

"I'm sorry! But you shocked me!"

"I told you I was coming! Please don't tell me you didn't work out my message?"

"No, no I did! Wait, what's the time?"

"Midday Harry."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

Still on the floor, they stopped the flaying of their limbs and grinned sheepishly at each other before both apologising. Harry detangled himself first and politely pulled Hermione up too, only to then suffocate her in a hug.

"Merlin, Harry. Let me breathe. Usually it's me who's strangling you." Hermione laughed, enjoying the warmth of her best friend.

"Sorry, 'Mione. It's just I've missed you." He grinned into her hair.

"And I you, Harry." Hermione pulled back and examined him in a way Molly Weasley would be proud of.

"Hmm, you have not been eating enough. Nor sleeping enough if the bags under your eyes are anything to go by." She eyed him disapprovingly.

Harry shrugged her off, and glanced to the floor in embarrassment. He just wasn't hungry, nor was he sleeping. But he was too embarrassed to explain that, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.

Hermione however, just tutted her tongue and pulled out a picnic basket from her wondrous bag. Silently she set out an array of sandwiches and snacks, opening a juice for them each. Harry was waiting for another comment, warning him about eating more, but it never came. Instead, Hermione sat there and nibbled. Never taking her eyes off the window.

Harry desperately wanted to ask her what she was thinking but knew if she were to ask him he wouldn't tell. Instead, they sat in silence, both in their own thoughts. It wasn't until several minutes later Hermione broke the silence.

Hermione sighed, "I suppose you'd like some answers, Harry." It was no question, and Harry did not respond.

"Before I went to Hogwarts something happened, something that still haunts me to this day. I was ten, tired of being bullied because I was smarter than the others, because I didn't fit in, because I was _different_. I did something, something that I'll never forget that led to my Auntie's death. I watched her bleed out in front of me, her life slowly leave her, but not slowly enough to allow me to help her. I was ten. To this day that memory plays out in my mind nearly every day. The grief that I felt was immense, it hurt so much. More than I thought anything ever could. I had blood on my hands, someone died because of me, that someone was a person who accepted me for me and who had done nothing but protect me. For a year I withdrew myself, my grades slipped for a month or two, I lost weight, I was put into hospital as they were worried about my health. I wasn't released until a month before I got my Hogwarts letter. I knew I had to go, I needed that new start. And when I got that letter I vowed to make sure my Auntie did not die in vain. I vowed to work harder than ever before, I wanted to make her proud. I wanted to prove she didn't die for me for no reason. It hurt. It still hurts. Some days it's okay, others… well, it is far from it. But, I had to forgive myself. I'll never forget, and it'll never stop hurting. But, to make her proud I had to forgive myself."

Harry stared in shock, speechless at Hermione's omission. Of everything he imagined she'd confess it was not this. He could see the tears silently falling on her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and hold her. But he couldn't move. Instead, she did. She turned towards him, eyes glistening with tears, and spoke so softly, Harry almost didn't hear her.

"No one understood. They told me it wasn't my fault, that I had to let go, that it was what she wanted. I hated everyone because of that."

She cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing circles on his cheek.

"But I do understand Harry. And as much as I hate to say it, they were right about one thing; I had to forgive myself because that is what she would've wanted. And that is what Sirius would want."

Harry instinctively stiffened at his name, struggling to fight back his tears at the harsh truth of her words.

"I don't expect you to forgive yourself straight away, otherwise I'd be nothing more but a hypocrite. It took me years, but do not do what I did Harry. Please do not shut people away. Please."

Hermione was openly crying now. Harry had tears flowing down his cheeks, his inner battle forgotten. He pulled her close and cried into her hair.

"God, it hurts 'Mione. I miss him so much." Harry sobbed.

"I know, Harry. I know."

They held each other for what felt like hours, soaking in the comfort that finally someone else understood what it's like to lose someone. Once their sobs had quieted and their tears stopped, Hermione pulled back and chuckled softly.

"Now, that wasn't the only thing I came here for. I bought you these." She gave him a stack of books all on physical defense and fitness. "I kept myself busy, I still do, so I got you these to study. Sirius would want you to be prepared for this war, and the more I think about it the more I realise how unprepared we are. We are not as experienced as Voldemort and his followers, and we need to match that. We need to take our youth as an advantage using our agility and stamina against their experience. You need to be at the top of your game. So, why not start now?"

Harry wanted to laugh at Hermione's passion for studying, but he knew she was here to help and that this was Hermione's way. He also knew she was right. They were unprepared. As an army, which he hadn't wanted to label themselves as but they undoubtedly were, they needed more training than they were receiving, the ministry proved that. The Death Eaters weren't using Stupefy, they were aiming to kill and harm, not subdue. He knew they, the Order and the DA, needed to learn to fight as warriors.

"Harry, you'll not fight this alone, I know that this stupid prophecy says it's between you and him. But it's not. He has hurt us all, you more than others, but we will be there until the end. We love you Harry." She took his hands and rested her head against his. When he opened his eyes she was gone. This once again left him with more questions. Hermione may be 17, but no one can apparatus silently. And no one can apparatus within the blood wards at Privet Drive. So how did she get here? And how did she leave?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Everything, apart from original plot and original characters, belongs to J. . I receive no profit from this apart from my own enjoyment, as I hope you enjoy also.

 **Authors Note:** So, this is my first fan fiction. I would really appreciate reviews so I know what to improve and if you're enjoying this so far. Thank you for the response so far!

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Harry Potter had not heard from Hermione since her sudden appearance into his bedroom. He had sent at least three letters. The only reply he received was a package; a book explaining time wards and how to freeze time. The only note of explanation stated he needed at "least a month to become the warrior I know you will be. One day left. Make it count." To say he was hurt at this was an understatement. However, he was also the most confused he had ever been. Hermione had been his rock, his confidant, his best friend for years now. He had always been able to predict her thoughts and actions as he knew her so well. And always being there for Harry to rely on was something he knew he could count on Hermione for. And yet, where was she? His letters to her had been returned unopened, Hedwig refused to answer why, and he didn't ask Ron or the Order simply because… Well why actually hadn't he done so? It's because deep down he somehow knew this was Hermione's secret.

Not only that but what did Hermione mean by sending him time wards. The only reason he could fathom was to freeze time so he could fit in a months worth of training in one day. The deadline would be the eve of his 17th birthday, the day the order would take him away from Privet Drive for the very last time.

So, trying to push his concerns away of his best friend, reminding himself if anyone can handle themselves it's Hermione, he focused on what she wanted him to: defence. He set the time wards to freeze for the day, with every half an hour in reality becoming a day in the time ward. It was strange at first to say the least. But eventually, he became accustomed to the new timezone. Every morning he ran two miles, almost collapsing at first, but as the weeks went on it became a comfortable challenge. He practised the art of karate, judo and martial arts. Not exactly perfecting it as he was no expert and had only been doing so for a month, but he was slowly becoming a strong, fit, and quick man.

In the day he pushed his thoughts about Sirius and Hermione to the back of mind, concentrating on the task ahead. At night it was a different story. Guilt and pain would overwhelm him when he thought of Sirius. Then Hermione would soothe his mind somehow, her kind, soothing words echoing in his head. However, then the endless questions would begin; how did Hermione appear and disappear silently? How come Hermione had never mentioned the death of her Auntie before? Where was she? Was she safe?

By the time he slept his mind was exhausted by the nightly cycle of thoughts, eventually becoming a routine.

Eventually, the time came for the Order to pick him up from the Dursleys and thankfully whisk him away for the rest of the summer. It also meant it was time for Harry to cancel the time ward. He would need to ask Hermione about this because he didn't even know such a ward existed, and he could tell be the incantations that it was ancient magic. _Hermione would need to use the time ward for her to answer all of his questions,_ he thoughts to himself.

Yet, Harry wasn't too bothered about leaving Privet Drive, he found it peaceful this summer. He knew that they would have to return to Grimmauld Place, it was the Order's safe house after all. But to Harry, it was no longer a safe house, it was now a painful reminder of Sirius and everything their future could've held together. That is why the Order's inevitable arrival had Harry dreading the rest of summer.

"Harry, my boy!" A wizard in shaggy robes with shaggy brown hair gleefully yelled.

Harry turned round in response to the voice, finding Remus Lupin stood by his bedroom door, grinning madly. Harry ran into his old professors arms.

"Remus!"

"Now, Harry, are you ready to get out of here?" Lupin asked, grinning at the boy who was the closest thing he had to a son.

Harry nodded, gathering the last few things on his bed and locking them in his trunk, ready to leave. With one last look around his room at Privet Drive, he smiled to himself. He would be turning 17 tomorrow, officially becoming a legal adult within the magical community, no longer having the trace on him, and also meaning the blood wards that protected him for so long from Voldemort at Privet Drive would cancel at midnight. It was time to say goodbye to the place he had grown up in, something Harry was very excited for.

As Harry lifted his trunk, Lupin saw him for the first time, truly. The boy was no longer malnourished or lanky, he was toned. Dudley's baggy clothes didn't do Harry's physique justice, however, oversized clothing or not it could be seen Harry could no longer be physically called a boy.

"Harry, wow, you've grown up my boy!" Lupin stumbled, shocked by the boy's sudden growth spurt.

"Ah, well, I've just been exercising more, is all." Harry replied nervously, running a hair through his hands and shuffling his feet from side to side. He didn't want to lie to Remus, but he didn't want to reveal Hermione's secrets. It wasn't his place. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Lupin nodded doubtfully, but did not want to pry. So instead he took the trunk from Harry and carried it downstairs. Unfortunately, they were met by Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley.

"Off then are you, boy?" Vernon grunted smugly, finally glad to see the back of that " _retched orphan freak_ " in his words.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. You'll never have to see me again." Harry replied stiffly.

Before Vernon could reply Lupin intercepted and thanked the Dursley for attempting to do their job as carers despite miserably failing, and wished them well in hell. Well, that's would Lupin would've liked to have said if he didn't have frustratingly impeccable manners. Instead, Lupin stiffly nodded and escorted Harry out of the door. In a matter of seconds, thanks to apparition they were outside Grimmauld Place.

Although Harry knew this was where he was going, it didn't prepare him for the rush of raw emotion that engulfed him upon seeing the house.

"Harry, take a moment. I did the same." Lupin nodded understandingly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

As Harry breathed Hermione's words came back to him, reminding him Sirius would want him to go on. So Harry did. As they opened the door to Grimmauld Place Harry was attacked by a swarm of red-heads, all eager to see their saviour friend. One particular red head pushed their way in front and almost strangled Harry in a motherly embrace.

"Oh, Harry my dear! How glad we are to see you finally! How are you dear? Eating well? Hope those muggles of yours fed your properly. Now, lets have a look at you my dear!" Molly rambled out in a rush, barely understandable to the unaccustomed ear however the Weasley's and Harry had become used to Molly's endearing manner, no matter how incoherent it could occasionally be.

Molly took him by the shoulders and looked at him from head to toe, very similar to Hermione's approach. The shock on Mrs. Weasley's face was worthy of Harry wishing Creevy to be there to capture the moment. She had realised, her little Harry was no so little no more.

"My Harry, haven't you grown!" She smiled, her eyes shining with tears.

Harry stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do at Mrs. Weasley's open display of affection, instead trying to untangle himself from her hold. Finally letting the boy go, the rest of the Weasley's greeted Harry.

"Alright, Harry?"

"Blimey, George, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think I bloody well am."

"Our little baby-"

"Sweetcheeks-"

"Harrykins has got muscles!"

"Now we were never intimidated by the boy-who-lived."

"And his horrifying tales of beating Voldy and his minions _again_ and _again_ and _again_."

"After all, it was puny Harry and we know Harry wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But now? God forbid, I'm shaking in my boots, Fred!"

"Somebody, save me from this intimidating hunk of a man!"

Harry stood between the two, his head swapping from each twin to the other, finally rolling his eyes at their dramatics. Fortunately he was saved by Arthur Weasley.

"Boys, leave this young strapping man to it," he laughed at the twins and ushered them down the hall. "Hello Harry my lad, summer has done you well, hasn't it? Well, Ron's in the library if you'd like to go up. Dinner shall be soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled thankfully at the kind, balding man as he ran up the stairs and towards the library. As he opened the door, his eyes fell on comforting familiar sight of Ron playing chess against himself and Hermione slung over a chair reading a book. He took in the sight gratefully before announcing his presence. It was times like this he thanked the lord for them, because in this one room were the two people he counted as family.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped from his seat, knocking the chess set over on his way. As Ron tackled Harry, Hermione sighed and began picking the pieces up.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione mumbled from her position on the floor.

As Ron let go of Harry with a clap on the shoulder, Hermione brushed herself of a stood, staring at Harry. Harry smiled sheepishly, and Hermione grinned in response, running up to him and engulfing him in embrace. Harry barely had a chance to stable himself as a a flurry of bushy hair came flying towards him, suffocating him. He grinned in her hair, taking in the familiar scent of apples and spring.

"Oh, Harry." She sighed blissfully, unaware of how much she missed her best friends presence. As she let go, she looked into his eyes pleadingly. Harry instantly understood, and discreetly nodded.

Ron cleared his throat and led them to the kitchen, with him and Hermione catching him up on their summer.

At the dinner table, Harry's growth came up multiple times, all with Harry answering vaguely with a shrug. At first he looked to Hermione, however she played ignorant and stared down at her dinner.

As dinner drew to a close Harry found himself exhausted and dragged himself to bed, mumbling a goodnight to everybody. As his head hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep. For once, no dreams plagued his sleep.

At midnight he felt a soft touch along his cheek. Absentmindedly he reached out to brush the lingering touch away, and was startled to feel a soft hand on his cheek. Harry, however, didn't feel frightened at the thought a stranger was in his room, quite the opposite in fact. Harry felt safe.

He slowly opened his eyes to find a bushy haired girl staring down at him, smiling.

"Morning, Harry." She whispered gently, not taking her hand away from his cheek, his still resting on top of hers.

"Morning, Hermione. May I ask what the time is?" He asked politely, still sleepily.

Hermione chuckled softly at his tone, "It's midnight, Harry."

"Oh, right." Harry replied as if it was the most normal thing to be woken up at midnight by your best friend caressing your cheek. "May I ask what you're doing here then please?"

"Why, it's your 17th birthday, Harry. And I have much to explain." She sighed.

Harry stared into Hermione's eyes, noticing the brief expression of pain, before she quickly masked it in those heavenly chocolate eyes of hers.

"Take my hand, Harry." She stood up from the bed, and reached her hand out to him. He took softly, but with no hesitation. He trusted this woman with his life.

"Hermione, where are we going?" He asked, once again staring into the warmth of her eyes.

"You're going to have to trust me." She sighed, with an embarrassed smile.

"You don't know how much I do." He replied wistfully.

With a reassuring squeeze from Harry, Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. They disappeared from Grimmauld Place.

In the dead of the night Harry's true whereabouts was a mystery to anyone but Hermione. The Weasley's and the Order believed him at Headquarters. Voldemort believed him to be at Privet Drive, anxiously awaiting for the blood wards to be dropped so he could attack. They were all wrong of course.

Harry was with Hermione, and no one but Hermione knew where.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

In the first hour of July 31st many were in a peaceful slumber at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione were the exception, of course they weren't at headquarters either. In fact when Harry opened his eyes he realised they were outside. They were surrounded by a beautiful green paradise, green shrubbery outlining the perimeter of the area, a small lake with a white bridge in the centre of the garden, and an array of beautiful flowers that gave of a sweet, calming smell. Wherever on earth they were, Harry had never seen some where as breath taking.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione smiled over her shoulder to Harry as she began walking towards the lake. As Harry cleaned his glasses it became clear Hermione was surrounded by iridescent moving lights that fluttered around her hair, every now and then causing her to giggle.

At Harry's lost expression, Hermione giggled and softly explained, "Fairies, Harry. They're Irish fairies. Very beautiful beings."

Harry ventured closer and as he did he noticed the lights were merely a glow emitted by small, delicate, beautiful beings. He was absolutely captured in their beauty and wonder. Upon seeing Harry the fairies flew to him and Harry realised why they made Hermione giggled. As they flew around your head they would tickle you and whisper jokes and compliments making anybody blush and giggle in their presence. They could cure the most depressed being in a moment.

"Wonderful people they are, they never fail to make me feel just as beautiful as they are." Hermione explained as she placed one on her shoulder, "Come Harry, let's sit on the bridge."

Harry wordlessly followed, still staring in marvel at the mystifying beings that surrounded him and Hermione. They sat in silence, both admiring their environment. However, Harry needed answers, and Hermione was the only one whom could give them.

"Hermione, why are we here?" He asked softly, scared to talk to loudly in case it disturbed the peace of their Eden.

She signed, "Harry when I turned 17 a number of things began to happen. Firstly, at the stroke of midnight I was visited by a girl our age, although she seemed much older, it was strange really. She brought me here, silently disappearing from my room. Despite her being a complete stranger, essentially kidnapping me, I felt… safe. Is that weird?" She asked tentatively. Unconsciously, she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and in response Harry wrapped his arm around her. For some reason, which he couldn't write fully comprehend, his stomach began to flutter.

"You're incredibly smart, Hermione. If you felt safe, then there was a reason." He replied softly, absentmindedly drawing a circles on her bare arm just below her sleeve.

"I suppose. She took me here, and much like you, I was in awe of this place. It's the definition of beauty, of wonder: it's a haven. She brought me here and sat me down where we are now and told me a very remarkable story. I had trouble believing it, as will you no doubt," With that she paused and glanced at Harry, all pretences dropped and only looking vulnerable. "Promise me after this, Harry, you'll still look at me the same. I don't want anything to change. Promise me."

The desperation was clear in her voice and it hurt Harry. Of course he would promise her that, she was his best friend and no one in the entire world meant more to him than Hermione. She was loyal to a fault, incredibly kind, yet stubborn and strong willed, never letting go in something she believed in. She was a wonderful person, and Harry was proud to be her best friend. Of course he would promise her that.

"Hermione, I promise you that and that promise will stay until our dying breaths, do you hear me?" Harry spoke earnestly, grabbing her shoulders and showing the sincerity of his words. He never wanted to lose her, and he would never judge her.

Hermione sighed, "She told me a story of a girl who never found her place. Constantly drifting between lives and worlds, never settling in fear of not belonging. She travelled far and learnt every type of magic possible from all different cultures and beings. She did this for years, until she stumbled upon a Seer. The Seer grabbed her by the shoulders and spoke in an unearthly voice and, well you know where I'm going with this, Harry."

And Harry did, he knew too well what this meant. And it sent shivers down his spine.

"Hermione, what was the prophecy?"

"A girl, unlike none before, born in the first of the academic time,

A burden to bare, none like before,

Troubled times ahead, they come at the darkest of nights,

Her power, however, will show her the light,

Outcast by blood, queen by mind,

Her power with her king, born in her time,

The King prophesied to defeat the dark,

He will fail without his Queen, together they will make their mark,

A mind, unlike any before, born in the first of the academic time."

Harry stared at her, slightly in awe and slightly in disbelief. If he understood this right then…

"I know what you're thinking, Harry. My thoughts were the same. It's me. It can only be me. I tried to find a way to dispute it but I couldn't. You're the one who is prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord, I'm your closest friend who's is muggle born - "Outcast by blood" - then there's the thing about "Queen by mind", I'm the top in our year, if not the school Harry. And then my birthday…"

"September 19th." Harry whispered in defeat. Hermione was right, as always, this prophecy was about her. It made sense, she was incredibly intelligent, and if anyone could be known by her mind it would be Hermione. But it was the rest of the prophecy. "Her King"? They were implying it as if Harry was Hermione's, as if they loved each other more than friends… That's when it hit Harry; this is what Hermione meant about not judging her, or looking at her any differently, as it was clear this prophecy believed them to be more than friends, and they weren't. Harry didn't feel anything for Hermione, not in that way at least, she was his best friend, it was purely platonic right?

Hermione saw his thought process clearly on his face, and it made her smile. Harry had never been particularly skilled at hiding his emotions, majority of the time meaning they were on show for everyone. It was one of the things Hermione loved about him, he was easy to read. Therefore, Hermione knew what he was thinking. He was questioning the part of the prophecy which made her on edge.

Of course Hermione did not want Harry to believe this changed anything, as in her eyes it didn't. He would always be just her best friend. Besides, she had feelings for Ron, they were always meant to end up with each other, despite neither make a move yet, everyone said it. It was just what was expected, and Hermione complied, she didn't have any other choice really. Not many boys were interested in Hermione and she loved Ron, she found him cute, and yes incredibly frustrating but he would make her happy.

And Harry had Ginny, they made a lovely couple. The fiesta red head and the awkward messy mop head. It was destiny surely, they mirrored Harry's parents. The prophecy on the part had to be wrong, Hermione thought to herself. It had to be. Yet her logical mind was nagging at her to look at the facts; everything else about the prophecy was correct, she was intelligent, and muggle-born, and born in the first month of the academic year. And of course Harry was born to defeat Voldemort . So her logical mind reasoned with her; if it was right about everything else, why would it fail on this?

"I won't see you differently for this, 'Mione. How could I? I'd be a hypocrite if I did," he hesitated, thinking about his next words. "And just because this prophecy implies we are more than friends it doesn't mean that will happen. It could just me King and Queen of the light, or something."

Harry's attempt of comforting her by trying to worm their way out of this predicament made her smile, she could always count on him for that.

"Thank you, Harry. Now for the rest of the story."

"There's more?"

"Much more," she smiled sheepishly. "Once explaining the prophecy she told me that now I'm 17 I'll begin to notice things about my magic and my, um, appearance."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, she'd always despised talking about the way she looked, she never felt entirely confident in herself. Her bushy hair was always the first thing people noticed, and usually what the bullies used to taunt her when she was younger. Ever since then, she had hid in frumpy clothes hiding her figure and hiding behind her bush of a hair.

Despite all this Hermione couldn't deny that the lady was right. Since she'd turned 17 her body had begun to develop more, filling in rather well. Her breasts swelled and her slender waisted curved into angled hips, her legs extending and her overall figure becoming more toned despite not doing any exercise. Her hair had begun to tame immediately, her frizz becoming elegant curls that framed her olive skin and hazel eyes. And if anything, it was her eyes that had changed the most. She'd always found them boring, wishing for more striking eyes, green like Harry's. Little did she know that her wish would be granted. They'd become golden, with bronze and gold swirling around her pupil. And when she was feeling extremely emotional they moved and glowed, the specks dancing in her eyes, almost like a trick of the light. It was strange, and Hermione had to ensure she kept her emotions in check as it would not be easy to give an explanation for why her eyes all of a sudden glowed and danced.

Harry, being his oblivious self, had never noticed. But as he looked now he could see the change. Her hair was sleek and curled beautifully, her skin glowing, and her figure, despite being hid in her clothes, was more woman like than ever before. It was then he noticed her eyes.

"Hermione, look at me quickly, please." He asked hesitantly.

She knew what he had realised and silently obliged.

Harry gasped in shock, they were beautiful. Her hazel eyes were speckled with gold and they danced as if alive. All of a sudden they glowed and Harry felt a strong surge of power engulf him, knocking him off the bridge and into the shallow lake.

Hermione yelped in shock, and quickly levitated him back onto dry land.

"Oh Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I was just thinking and then I felt something leave my body, and-and then you were blown backwards and you-you were in the lake. Oh Harry, I'm so so sorry."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's antics. The bridge was barely two feet from the water and even then the water was more of a shallow stream. He wasn't hurt, just wet.

"Hermione, please, it's okay," He managed to get out between chuckles. "Hermione, honestly, I'm not hurt. Look I'm the picture of health."

He did a twirl, flaying his arms, unintentionally spraying water all over Hermione. She yelped in surprise, whilst Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Opps, just a little wet."

"You wouldn't say." She replied in a mock glare, before falling into laughter with Harry. She quickly dried them both with a flick of her wand and they settled again, their legs dangling over the bridge.

"What did you feel, Harry? Just then."

"I don't know, I felt warm and safe. As if there wasn't a Dark wizard out there, as if nothing bad could happen in the world. It was… wonderful. I've never felt so at peace or carefree in my entire life." He whispered sombrely, already missing the peace.

"I don't know what I did. I was just thinking about how much I love you and our friendship. She did say this could happen thought."

"Who? The lady who brought you here?"

"Yes, she said my eyes had this power. She couldn't really explain it. I've tried researching it but the Black Library is useless unless you want something on dark magic. I'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts, I guess."

"Hermione, how can you do silent apparation?"

Hermione laughed, "Now this is something I can answer, and something I very much enjoyed. Well, I told you the lady had travelled and learnt all types of magic, yes? Well, she taught me a few things she thought I might need, silent apparation being one of them. It was quite hard, it's a form of Elven magic, so I had to learn the structure of their magic and their magical theory laws but of course-"

"You enjoyed that." Harry finished for her, smiling and Hermione smiling back.

"Yes, I did thank you very much. She also taught me how to do windless and non-verbal magic. And she taught me about time wards, which is why I was able to give your the instructions to do so."

"Hermione would you be able to teach me?"

"Of course, that was another reason why she taught me. She wanted to guide you also, however she said she wouldn't get to be here for your seventeenth birthday. That is why we are here and why she brought me here. It's a unique place, no one knows about it apart from us and the lady. Which means no magic can be traced."

Harry grinned, excitedly. The thought of being able to do any magic available without it being traced, of course it wasn't as important now that they were of age but still gave them the freedom to try unique magic.

A sudden thought then had Harry panicked, "Hermione, we've surely been here hours. We should get back!"

Hermione laughed, "Relax, Harry. Time wards remember."

Harry laughed, it was all so strange to believe. All of this. Here they were, Hermione and him, in a beautiful, strange Eden talking about prophecies and unique magic, as if it was the most normal thing for two seventeen year olds to talk about at 12 am.

"We probably should head back, though." Hermione sighed, she hated leaving this place, it was always so calm and serene. Going back to Grimmauld Place was such a harsh reminder at the war they had yet to face.

"No. Let's stay a little bit longer."

Hermione smiled, and let her head rest against Harry's shoulder and he snuck an arm around her waist, pulling her in. As they watched the fairies dance amongst the surface of the water, splashing each other playfully whilst singing a sweet tune, Hermione and Harry were at peace and did not intent to leave for a long time yet, after all they had all the time in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

When Harry and Hermione returned barely five minutes had passed, even though they had been in the garden for hours. Harry was exhausted, there was a lot of information to take in from tonight. Harry now knew someone who also had the pressure of a prophecy on their shoulders, and in a moment of selfishness, Harry was immensely glad about this. He now had someone who understood, someone he could confide in without being pitied. Harry, however, also wished he could take away the prophecy so Hermione didn't have to live with this burden he knew all too well, and it hurt him to know this was only the beginning of her trouble.

Hermione silently apparated them both back to Harry's bedroom, careful not to disturb Ron by putting up a silencing wards so she could say goodnight to Harry.

"Harry, thank you for coming with me, and for listening. For a year now I've had to deal with this alone, and it's just a relief to share it with someone." She sighed as she sat on Harry's bed, the sag in her shoulders clearly showing she felt more relaxed.

"Hermione, I'm just grateful you felt you could confide in me."

"I wouldn't want to tell anyone else, only you. You mean everything to me, you're my best friend." She blushed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Harry gushed at the statement, feeling nothing but warmth flood through him. It was a feeling he couldn't quite put a name to. To settle her nerves, he gulped and hesitantly reached out to the fidgeting hand and took it in his own. Although he wouldn't admit it, it settled his nerves too. Shocked, Hermione immediately looked up, relieved to see nothing but love in his eyes.

"You mean the world to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry spoke softly.

They smiled at each other and sank into a comfortable silence, both deep in thought about a number of things; the prophecy, the meaning of the prophecy and what this meant for them both, the chance to learn new magic, and most importantly why holding each others hands felt so right.

If anyone were to walk into Harry's room at that very moment their breath would be taken away by the sight before them. Two young adults, their hands entwined, deep in thought, were circled by a golden glow, illuminating the room. Little did the two know their simple declarations of their trust and loyalty to each other had begun the magic that would change their lives. The prophecy had begun to take place.

Hermione woke at an uncomfortable angle, her neck cramping due to falling asleep in such a strange position. As she opened her eyes she was shocked to find she was not alone. Their was a warm body across from her, an arm wrapped around her middle, their faces inches apart, as if they fell asleep half way through a conversation. Looking around the room she found she was in Harry's room, and that very boy was the one who's arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her in closer.

She smiled as she realised they had fallen asleep part way through conversation, confirming her earlier beliefs. She momentarily forgot they weren't the only ones in the room as she smiled at Harry's sleeping form. He had a slight droplet of drool leaving his partially opened mouth, making her softly chuckle at the sight of it. His hair was a disaster, sticking up at odd angles, and nearly covering his eyes. But then that wasn't much to different to his unfortunate hair when he was awake. She'd have to give him a hair cut soon, it was getting much too long. Very similar to Ron's actually…

She gasped as she realised Ron could wake up at any moment and it would not go down well if he found her in Harry's bed, in such an affectionate position as well. She silently untangled herself from Harry's arm and was just about to stand when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around and found Harry was smiling up at her softly, sleep still in his eyes, but the look was there, she couldn't miss it: pure happiness.

As he smiled up at her she realised no words were needed, he was thanking her for staying and in return she cupped his cheek and smiled softly in return, thanking him as well. He let her go and watched her leave. Both trying to hide the smile on their faces, neither succeeding.

As the last month of summer passed Hermione and Harry grew closer, spending most of their time together. They believed it was due to their equal empathy for each other due to the prophecy. Deep down it was a different reason, perhaps to do with the flutter of their stomachs and the sensation of warmth when with each other.

Others began to notice, and with that relationships began to sour.

It started with a week after Harry had turned 17 and the night Hermione and him had escaped to the garden. Outside the sun was beaming, the sky a perfect blue with not a cloud in sight. It was an ideal, picturesque summers day. Of course no one in Grimmauld Place could enjoy that, instead they had to endure the stifling heat indoors, and somehow, no matter how many cooling charms, the place continued to be uncomfortably hot.

Harry and Hermione were sat at the kitchen table, Hermione reading and Harry sat trying to see how many things he could levitate at once, much to everyones amusement. Molly Weasley was bustling around making endless amounts of iced tea, iced pumpkin juice, chilled popsicles and fruit. Fred and George were upstairs and you'd occasionally hear a bang of some sort followed by cheers and laughter from the twins. Ron was sat in the corner playing chess which he'd charmed to play against himself. Lastly Ginny was also sat in the corner with a muggle music box she had become quite attached to, watching the little ballerina dance around and around, whilst she charmed it differently everyday to dance differently and giggle and talk to. It had become quite a passion for Ginny. Everybody else was out on order business, which annoyed Harry more than he could say as he was never allowed to know anything about them.

He'd had endless discussions with Lupin about this subject, demanding he had the right to know what they were doing as he was the one who had to defeat Voldemort in the end. But Lupin had stood firm saying if he could he would but it's Dumbledore's orders. That was when Harry began to get angry. For too long Dumbledore had dictated his life, he can't keep him from the truth forever.

As if sensing Harry's troubled thoughts Hermione nudged him under the table with her foot, and she smiled at him softly before returning back to her book. Hermione looked… different today. Maybe it was because he knew her appearance had changed due to the prophecy, or maybe not. But as she sat across from him, he saw her in a light he never previously had done before.

The heat had caused tiny trails of sweat along her brow and along her collar bone, exposed by her teal tank top, just showing the swell of her breasts. Her hair had become a little bit frizzy, regaining parts of its original state, due to the weather, but the curls stayed perfectly tame, still framing her eyes. _And those eyes, god_ , Harry thought to himself. They weren't glowing at the moment, she obviously had her emotions in check, but he could still see the speckles of gold dancing as if her eyes were on fire. They were enchanting. Just staring into them made Harry feel alive, somehow, as if they were a source of energy for him.

As he tore himself away from her eyes his trailed down her face, landing on her lips. They were slightly parted, gently biting on her lower lip as she concentrated. They were plush and pink, but not in an overbearing way rather a soft feminine way. They weren't striking, they could be easily over looked. But as Harry realised, if you studied them you'd see the beauty. Much similar to Hermione as a whole actually. Harry wondered if they were as soft as they looked…

His thoughts were interrupted however as he spied Ron standing over Hermione, gently caressing her shoulder. In return she looked up and smiled, and it broke something in Harry.

Without knowing what happened, a rush of wind blew through the kitchen knocking nearly everyone off their feet, but the gush of wind was not aimed for them, it was aimed for Ron. It blew him backwards straight into the hall, knocking him unconscious with a bang.

Mrs. Weasley screamed and ran towards her youngest son, Ginny was in shock just staring at her brothers slumped form, and Hermione looked confused, trying to find the logic in what just happened. It was then when it clicked and she turned to Harry.

Harry stood from his seat, staring at his hands and Ron. He knew what happened. He felt the magic leave his body, setting his nerves on fire, and head for Ron in full force. It was why that had him confused, and the strength of his magic which had him in fear.

Hermione knew what had happened, she knew all too well, for this happened to her after her 17th birthday. When her emotions were strong she lost control of her magic, or more the magic came alive. It still confused her even after a year of having them. She'd learnt a way of controlling it, and now it looked like she had to teach Harry.

She walked over to Harry and lightly squeezed his shoulder and softly shook her head, saying _not here, not now_. He knew what she meant. He had a million questions but she couldn't answer right now, and it was best if she found an excuse for this magic rather than blame Harry. It would cause too many questions which she couldn't answer.

They both rushed over to Ron as Mrs. Weasley checked his form over with a flick of her wand.

"He's fine, just unconscious." She sighed in relief, the burst of magic momentarily forgotten as she relished in the joy her son was in no serious harm.

At the sound of the commotion Fred and George cam bounding down the stairs, staring in confusion and amusement at their younger brother's position.

"What has our dear Ronnikins done now, George?"

"I have no idea, Fred. Very curious when you ask me."

"I reckon he peeved 'Mione off and she told him where to shove it."

"Or Ginny found him prancing around in her dresses again and taught him a lesson."

"Or-" But the twins didn't get to finish their routine as Mrs. Weasley bellowed at them.

"Fred, George! You get down here this instant and help your brother upstairs!"

Mrs. Weasley's shout shook Harry out of his shocked state and he immediately ran to help Ron up.

"Mrs. Weasley, look I think it was-"

"Unexplained magic, Mrs. Weasley. This place has all sorts of dark magic surrounding it and with the extreme heat it could've set off anything." Hermione patiently explained, with a tone that dismissed any other explanation.

Mrs. Weasley, distracted by the welfare of her son, just nodded along and accepted it without thought. Ginny on the other hand was not so easily fooled. Ginny saw the way Hermione stole a glance at Harry, her eyes pleading him not to talk and the anxious look on Harry's face, his brows furrowed with guilt. Ginny was more observant than they thought.

"Harry, let's go sort out Ron some cold towels for when he wakes up, I believe he'll have on awful headache."

Harry mutely nodded at Hermione and silently followed her into the kitchen. Hermione began running the faucet and collecting some cloth from the cupboards. She beckoned Harry to join her.

"Hermione, what the hell was that?" Harry exclaimed. His hands nervously, running through his hair as he paced. A breeze began to pick up again, both of their hairs beginning to be swept away.

"Harry, you need to breathe and calm yourself otherwise it'll happen again."

"I could've bloody killed him! One wrong move and his neck could've snapped! I could've killed one of my best friends!" The breeze was becoming forceful making the pots and pans rumble in protest.

"Harry, please. Look at me." Hermione tugged on his hands and tried to get his attention. But Harry pushed her off and stalked away.

"Do not touch me, Hermione! I will hurt you, I can't control it!" It was then the wind turned into a gail force, whipping through the air. It should've knocked them both over however their magic was strong enough too withstand the force.

"Harry James Potter, you will shut up this instant and look at me!" Hermione yelled, followed by a tingling in the air that gave Harry goose bumps, as if the air contained electricity. The wind ceased.

Harry turned sheepishly and looked into her eyes, they were glowing again however this time the glow was a burning, ice white, showing her anger.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." He sighed, alongside Hermione's sigh. The tingling in the air ceased and her eyes turned a soft gold instead. She smiled slightly and pulled him, feeling warmth spread all of him, an unnatural sense of calmness seeping through his pores warming his very soul as he felt his relax.

Harry sighed in pleasure, "Hermione, what is this feeling?"

"It's called radiating. I'm transferring warmth and calmness into you so you'll feel relaxed. Anxiety, guilt and stress will only cause your magic to expel again."

"Is that what it was then? My emotions?" His face was buried deep into her hair, as he took in the scent of vanilla and almonds. Nothing had ever smelt so beautiful.

"Yes, Harry. It happened to me when I turned 17. It's similar to accidental magic, where we have no control. Except this time, once we regain our control our magical core only increases and we can learn to use our emotions to unleash our powers. I've been learning all year to control them so I can avoid episodes like yours just then. You should've seen my kitchen when I smashed my favourite mug." She chuckled, and Harry couldn't help but smile as it sent another wave of warmth through his body.

She pulled away but kept her hands on his arms, as Harry slowly rubbed her back.

"Harry, there's always a trigger. What triggered you?"

Harry tried to think back to the moment before he happened. He remembered levitating objects, and then staring at Hermione watching her read peacefully. And then Ron…

 _Oh god_ , he thought to himself.

Sensing his instant discomfort, Hermione probed him, "Harry, what was it? You can trust me."

Harry gulped, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he thought about what to say. These were his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione. That was how it was meant to be. It was always Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. That was life. So how could he tell his best friend he got jealous when her boyfriend touched her?

He didn't even understand why he had got jealous. He was happy with Ginny, she mad him laugh and smile. Hermione was his best friend, surely nothing more, right?

"Hermione, it-it was when Ron touched you and you smiled at him. I don't get it, though. I've seen this happen before, it's normal. I just can't understand it, Hermione. I saw it happen and then all of a sudden I got this sick feeling in my stomach, and I felt it, 'Mione, I felt the magic leave my body!"

Hermione stared at him, using her magic to reach out to him and calm him down again, whilst trying to get an idea of the feeling he was describing. However, when she delved deeper into his emotions all she could feel was… well, nothing. It was like there was a barrier around him, blocking out her magic. She frowned in confusion, noting she needed to research their connection because not once had she not been able to delve into someones emotions.

"Harry, I don't know what you were feeling, but I promise we will find out. Until we do, I think it's time I taught you had to control it, alright?"

Harry nodded and allowed Hermione to pull him into her arms, revelling in the comfort.

As the two separated and began to focus on the task for Ron, they laughed and joked together, occasionally tossing wet cloths at each other.

What the two didn't know was a particular sly red-head peeking through the gap in the kitchen door, listening to their every word. She knew that sick feeling Harry felt, in fact she felt it right then watching the boy of her dreams look at Hermione in a way she had only dreamt of him looking at herself like that. And then it dawned on her that he never would.

A/N: Sorry about the delay!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Hermione, please!"

"No, Harry."

"C'mon, just this once!"

"No, end of story."

"It'll be fun!"

"I very much doubt that."

"Hermione-"

"Harry James Potter, for the last time NO!"

"Mia."

"Don't call me that, Harry."

"Mia."

"Stop, and don't look at me like that either!"

"Mia."

"Harry, I said - Bloody hell, Harry Potter. Fine! I'll do it!"

"I love you 'Mione.'

"Well, I hate you."

As Hermione cursed her best friend under her breath, Harry grinned with triumph, watching her turn on the wireless in defeat. A modern ballad began to play and before Hermione knew it Harry had her spinning and twirling, as he laughed with mirth.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this." Hermione grumbled as he dipped her low.

"C'mon, dancing is fun! You can not tell me you don't adore dancing with someone as handsome as the Chosen one?" Harry grinned teasingly at his best friend, twirling her once again.

"You're a right git, you know that? I hate bloody dancing, but no I give in to you, and you don't even thank me! Instead you have the audacity to act as if this is some sort of honour for me. Well, I'll tell you this now Harry Potter I will not be feeding your ego whilst you toss me about like a rag doll!"

"How dare you insult my impeccable moves? You know I'm a fine dancer."

"Merlin knows how, you were hideous at the Yule Ball."

"I was nervous then, and my partner was nowhere near as amazing as the one I have now."

"Flattery will get you no where, ." Hermione scolded.

Harry grinned mischievously, "We will have to see about that now, won't we."

Their laughter echoed through Grimmauld Place as Harry twirled and effortlessly danced his best friend around the drawing room. It would come as quite a surprise to anyone who knew Harry that he thoroughly enjoyed dancing, but he truly did, he was also quite skilled. Of course it was all thanks to the young woman currently in his arms as she taught him after the Yule Ball. She had been appalled by his lack of dancing skills and demanded he let her teach her. She realised after a while what a bad decision that was. Harry adored it, it was the one thing, besides Quidditch, that would guarantee a smile.

Harry, however, had secret of his own when it came to dancing. You see he only ever truly enjoyed it when a certain gold-eyed witch was in his arms. Harry couldn't lie and say he didn't feel a thing when he would effortlessly twirl her around the room, quite the contrary. His whole body was aflame, the flutters in his stomach shamelessly excited. And he knew this time it had nothing to do with Hermione's power of radiating.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her best friend and his antics. When they were dancing like this, she forgot the war and death and pain. She became oblivious to reality and allowed her mind and body to be completely taken over by the sweet sensation of being in her best friends arms. Of course it did worry her a little, she never felt this content in Ron's arms, neither did her stomach somersault around Ron either.

Oblivious to each others thoughts the two were lost in their own world, simply enjoying a moment of peace and happiness.

Upon hearing the laughter Ron followed the noise wondering what was going on. As he opened the door to the drawing room he stood frozen, watching the scene before him play out. The girl he adored was dancing with his best friend, both obviously enjoying it too. He couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt flow through him as he realised he had never made Hermione smile like that before.

"Oi, you two! What's going?" He bellowed in curiosity.

The two teens didn't even look up as they carried on swaying around the room to the beat, beaming at the other.

"Harry manipulated me into dancing again, as he always does." Hermione glared at Harry mockingly.

"As if. You could not resist my charm." He grinned cheekily in reply.

"Boy, oh, boy. You sound like a particular arrogant, pig-headed ferret we know."

"Take that back, Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Never!"

"Well, looks like I'll just have to have my way with you until you surrender."

Hermione knew that look and she had grown to dread whatever Harry did after. It was look that promised revenge, worthy of a marauder. Before she could say "Gryffindor" Harry had picked Hermione up around her knees and swung her around.

"Harry Jame Potter, put me down this instant!" She screamed as she punched his chest repeatedly.

"Never!" He chuckled evilly.

Ron was about to interrupt again when a hand gently pulled him away.

"Let them be, Ron. They're happy."

Ron looked down to see his little sister staring at the couple with a mix of hurt and defeat. He looked over his shoulder, back to the couple and sighed.

"They are, aren't they?" He asked defeatedly.

"We love them, we always will. But they're happy."

Ron took one last look at the girl he always believed he would end up with and his raven-haired best friend. He saw their effortless connection, the way they beamed at each other, lost in their own world. That's all he ever wanted with Hermione, and yet he had always felt inferior to her. Her brilliant mind, her unbelievably caring personality, and her unique beauty were things Ron knew he didn't deserve. And maybe that was why he had never made a proper move, deep down knowing Hermione wasn't the one for him. It still hurt to let her go, after all he had spent his teenager years pining after her, believing it was meant to be. Of course through that he had gained romantic feelings for her, he was letting go of his childhood dream; to marry Hermione Granger and live the perfect life. But he knew she would never be satisfied with just being a wife and a mother, Hermione wanted more out of life. She wanted success, and she deserved it. Ron was not simple, no, but he wanted a domestic life, and he was not willing to condemn Hermione to a life she didn't want, not when she could have everything she deserved. She deserved to be happy, she deserved to be with someone who could match her wit and talent, and that person was Harry. They didn't know it, but he did. And it broke his heart.

"Come on, Ron." Ginny said softly, taking his arm in hers and gently pulled him away from the scene.

Two red heads had their heart broken that day, and yet they couldn't be mad. Love was a funny thing like that. They were hurt, there was no questioning that, but they loved their friends and although Hermione and Harry couldn't see it yet, they did, and they were willing to put their feelings aside if it meant they would be happy.

 _It was a gush of air so powerful, so forceful that flew Harry through the skies. It should've been terrifying and yet Harry felt… free, free and at peace. It was exhilarating soaring through the sky, the weight of a feather, feeling the wind through his hair as he flew higher and then dipped skimming the lake beneath him. He wasn't scared at all, because somehow the wind was apart of him, he was one with the wind._

 _As he dipped once more his eyes fell upon a girl with flowing curly hair, surrounded by a golden glow. He recognised her. Her smile melted him from the inside out, her curls astray from the wind, but it was her eyes… Merlin. They were enchanting. He felt himself float lower and lower until he could hear her laugh, a soft melodic sound that filled the air and tingled with warmth._

 _Suddenly, she spoke. Soft whispers, calling his name. He knew her, he knew that voice. But why couldn't he place her._

 _"Harry."_

 _Her sweet, sweet voice._

"Harry."

Suddenly, he woke with a start nearly knocking the girl on his bed to the floor.

"Oh, Hermione! What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" He exclaimed, still dis-orientated from his dream.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know Harry. I can tell the time, you know."

"Who knew the smartest witch of our age could tell the time? My, what a talent!" He mocked innocently.

"Be quiet you, otherwise I won't let you come with me." She smiled knowingly.

His brow furrowed in confusion, wondering where the hell they could be going in the middle of the night. And then it hit. His eyes lit up with excitement and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the boy's innocent look.

"Yes, we are going to the garden. So, come on. Take my arm."

Before he could blink they were surrounded by the familiar sight of the beautiful Eden. The soothing sounds of the various birds chirping from tree to tree. The sweet aroma of exotic plants filling the air. The sight of the fairies dancing in the water, their faces lighting up in glee as they welcomed their guests.

Hermione smiled as she welcomed her miniature friends.

"Well hello there, my beauties." She smiled as they surrounded her hair, whispering compliments and sweet nothings as she giggled. Harry couldn't help but smile at the wonderful creatures, they truly were a sight to behold.

"Hermione, as much as I love it here, why are we here?"

She smiled mischievously, causing Harry to eye her cautiously as she dragged him to the bridge.

"We are going to test your powers." She grinned excitedly, and Harry couldn't help but smile in return seeing his best friend so ecstatic.

"I, erm, don't have my wand." He said sheepishly, running a hand through his unruly hair and shuffling from foot to foot.

"Luckily, you won't need one." She chuckled. He eyed her, confused.

"But how am I supposed to do magic without my wand? I haven't trained for wandless magic yet, you know that Mia."

"Of course I know that. but like I said you won't need a wand."

He still stared at her in confusion and Hermione couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.

"Honestly." She mumbled under her breath as she took his hands and steered him back into the open clearing.

"Trust me, ok?" She asked tentatively.

"Always." He smiled warmly, watching as a blush rose on Hermione's cheeks.

She closed her eyes and stood with her palms facing towards the sky. He watched as a glow surrounded her and instantly the air became warm and caused Harry to smile in delight as he felt the air soothe him. Her arms began to rise and a ball of light began to grow in each palm. Harry watched in fascination as she brought her hands together to cause a blinding white light that blinded Harry causing him to fall backwards at the sheer power the light was producing. As soon as it came, it stopped. Harry opened his eyes to find Hermione watching him apprehensively, waiting for his response. He noticed her eyes were dancing and golden once again.

"Wow. I mean- Hermione - Merlin. Wow." Harry was speechless.

Hermione chuckled, walking closer to him and taking her hands in his. Once again he felt the familiar warmth travel from his hands to his entire body.

"That's my power, energy. I can create blinding light, electricity, push energy into the air to spread warmth and emotions. That's why when I touch you feel a warmth spread throughout you, it's my magic, Harry. Like my power of radiating."

"Hermione, that's bloody awesome!" He exclaimed in pure awe.

Hermione couldn't help but chuck her head backwards and laugh into the air, as Harry stared at her in amazement.

"Now, it's time to find yours."

"But, how?"

"Simple. Close your eyes and follow my words, understand?"

He nodded his head and shut his eyes, waiting for further command.

"You have to search deep, deep into your magical core. You'll feel this pulse beating throughout you, follow the sound of the pulse. The louder it becomes the closer you are to your power, until the pulse becomes non-existent and you feel an energy surge within. The hard part is finding the pulse, as the outer layers of your magical core is your basic strength and spells you've learnt. Whereas the heart of your magical core is your truest and rawest power, but over the years it becomes surrounded by taught magic. It's why accidental magic is so powerful, it's raw magic not yet controlled. Sorry, I'm rambling."

As Hermione explained the process, Harry began to search for the pulse, almost instantly finding it. It was a bizarre feeling, it was like following a sound that sounded as if it was in a dark tunnel and you had to climb to reach it. With every step it became louder and louder, almost deafening, until suddenly it all ceased and a searing heat spread throughout him. As he felt the energy leave his body he opened his eyes.

Hermione watched in fascination as the air around them swirled with power, the trees bending over from the sheer strength of the wind. A white glow surrounded Harry, similar to her golden glow, as his feat began to lift from the floor, delicately rising a couple of feet from the ground. The sound was incredible. It was as if they were in the middle of the ocean as the waves clipped and the air hit the sea with force.

As soon as it began it was over.

Harry stared at his hands in shock and awe, trying to comprehend how he had completed such a feat. That was raw power, and not only that but a strong and rare form of magic; elemental magic. Not many witches or wizards were ever powerful enough to be born with such a power as it can not be taught. Many believe it is a mere myth, not even Dumbledore has an elemental power.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hermione said in glee, watching Harry's state of shock in amusement. It was very similar to her reaction when she had first discovered her power of energy.

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, not saying anything. All of a sudden he burst into laughter and swung Hermione into his arms, spinning them around in circles.

"Merlin, Hermione. I've never felt that way before, I felt free!" He laughed.

Hermione couldn't help but return his laughter. Slowly he pulled her back down to the ground and took her hands into his.

"Air? That's my power, right?"

"Yes, it seems it. I remember the Lady saying she believed you'd be Air, saying it was due to your lack of freedom in life, so your need for it is fulfilled in your elemental power."

"Energy, though. I've never heard of that being a form of magic before." He inquired curiously.

"Truthfully, it's not. It's an ancient form of magic that hasn't been seen in centuries. It was believed a myth, similar to elemental magic. It's the rawest form of magic, Harry. It's the basis of all things living."

"Wow, so does this mean you don't have an elemental power?"

Hermione glanced it him tentatively, "No, I do. I have the elemental power of Water."

"Really? That's awesome, Mia! Although because of your energy thing I would've guessed your elemental power would've been fire." He raised a quizzical brow.

"I was also, however the Lady said the two forms of power aren't connected rather they're connected to me so they're born from my very soul, suiting my personality."

"So, does this mean I have a form of ancient power also?" Harry asked hesitantly as he sat himself on the edge of the bridge again, Hermione joining him by his side. Without them realising, they're hands had instinctively reached out to the other, entwining their fingers.

"Yes, you do. We can find out now if you'd like?"

Harry grinned like a child at Christmas in response, Hermione chuckled at his attitude. She pulled them both up and he closed his eyes.

"This time when you're searching for your pulse look for a thin strand of energy. I'm not sure what colour it will be, it depends on your power and your personality. Mine is golden and blue entwined together. Look for that strand of energy and follow it. You should find a ball of power, and mentally embrace it."

Harry found a silver strand wrapped in red and followed it, until he find a ball of fire swirled with air. It was a magnificent sight, and as he was stunned by the sphere of magic he embraced the light.

Everything from that moment onwards was chaos.

The Eden descended into darkness, no form of a light to be found anywhere. Silence. Darkness and silence is all hermione could process. She had no clue what was going on, but trusted Harry no matter how raw his power was. Rather than panic, she embraced the darkness and silence and allowed the feeling to engulf her. It was a peculiar sensation. She began to feel her mind empty, becoming a blank canvas, gradually relaxing, almost falling backwards in a deep sleep. If it wasn't for her magic kicking in and a voice in her mind, that sounded distinctly like Harry's, she would've gave in to the slumber.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" She could hear Harry's voice echo through her mind.

Before she could reply she felt a breath on the back of her neck. She instinctively whipped around and blasted the air with energy, lighting the area only to glimpse the sight of a black shadow disappear into the darkness again in a black mist.

All of a sudden, the Eden was blinded by intense white light, Hermione instantly feeling safe and peaceful. no longer on edge. As she opened her eyes, she could barely see the outline of Harry's body, floating in the air surrounded by light. She stood in awe, as realisation hit her of Harry's form of ancient magic.

Harry gracefully flew back down, the light ceasing once he hit solid ground. His eyes were dazed in wonder and shock at the capabilities in had just seen. He knew he was a powerful wizard, but he had never seen such magic before. He was eager for Hermione to explain because Harry had no idea how to label that sensation.

He strode towards his best friend, eyeing her with anxiety upon seeing her shocked expression, staring at him in wonder.

"Hermione? What is it? Did I do it wrong?" He hesitantly asked. His question seemed to have shocked her out of her state as she looked at him incrediously.

"Harry, what you did there was far from wrong, in fact it was far from right. It was fantastic! I have never seen that type of magic before, I never thought I would! God, I doubt any living wizard or witch has! I can't believe I just witnessed that, Merlin!" Hermione was pacing back and forth in awe and excitement upon discovering the power of her best friend.

Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and gently turned her to face him, ceasing her pacing. "Mia, you're freaking me out. In slow english, please tell me what just happened?"

"Harry, that was called light-dark manipulation. It's a rare form of magic, similar to energy, however yours was only documented once in history, by Merlin himself. And even then it was a theory, he had never seen the power before, only stated it was possible. Not much is known about it truthfully, so I can't tell you much. Similar to mine, we'll just have to learn as we go I guess."

"Wow, 'Mione. All this is insane! It felt like I was apart of the shadows, moving within them, and then I could use the dark to relax your mind and speak to you, it was bizarre! And then you blasted me with energy, thanks for that by the way," Hermione just rolled her eyes in response, "and all of a sudden I took the light and sort of blended it with mine… I can't even explain it!"

Hermione stared at her best friend in amusement, watching his eyes dance with excitement, his hands pushed through his air, jumping on the balls of his feet. She couldn't help but radiate her emotions out to him, allowing him to feel her enjoyment.

He immediately stopped at faced her, a smile still carved onto his face. All of a sudden Hermione's breath caught as she was momentarily dazed by her best friend's smile. She always knew he was attractive, how could he not be? His emerald eyes were enchanting and mesmerising, hypnotising any girl brave enough to stare deeply into their depths. His adorable messy hair, so thick and luscious Hermione had always loved to run her fingers through it when comforting him. Of course he used to be skinny, being underfed by the Dursely's, but since the month training his body was toned and fit, muscles subtly pushing through his shirt. His porcelain skin unblemished and untouched, save the slight stubble growing along his jaw and cheek… Wait, stubble? That wasn't there yesterday? Or this morning, or before we came here. It could only mean the magic has begun, and he's began to physically change.

Harry was startled when he felt amusement flood his body, and it could only mean it was Hermione. When he spun around, their eyes locked, and as the stare began to get more intense, Harry no longer felt amusement or excitement. He felt his stomach flip, the butterflies turning once again, his palms beginning to sweat. He felt… attraction. Wait, this was radiation from Hermione… so that meant…

As soon as the realisation hit Harry, Hermione realised she was still radiating her feelings to Harry. She snapped out of her thoughts and dared a glance to Harry, praying he didn't understand anything she felt, she could not deal with mortification of him knowing she was attracted to him, merlin forbid, he was her best friend! And of course she was the lad's girl, he would never see her as an actual girl, only ever 'Mione, the girl always down for some fun and her head in a book if not. But she soon realised Harry had understood what she felt as he began to approach her.

Harry swallowed nervously, "Hermione, um, what did I just feel then? Well, I know what it made me feel, so I think I know what it means, but I just need you, well, are you attracted-"

"Oh, Harry! We should go, we've been here a while, and I bet you're exhausted after all that magic! Come on, let's go!" She rushed out in a craze, ran forward, grabbed his arm, spinning them through time and air until they landed back into Harry's bedroom in Grimmauld Place.

Hermione gained her balance and then quickly made an attempt to escape the room, mumbling out a quick goodnight. But before she could reach the door a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her round so she fell straight into a strong, firm chest. Too mortified to lift her eyes, she bit her lip and closed them.

"Hermione, you do know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what it is." He swallowed nervously. Part of him wished what he felt was exactly how she felt, that she was attracted to him. Another part was absolutely petrified what would happen if he was right.

"I know, Harry. It's just- Well, truthfully, I don't really know what that emotion was. I'm sorry, I think I just need time." She mumbled into his chest.

Harry grabbed her chin and forced her head up to look him in the eyes. He smiled fondly as he stared into her golden irises, "Hermione, you can have all the time you need. I'll always be here. You can trust me, you know that, right?"

She smiled affectionately, slowly caressing his cheek, watching him lean into her hand, "I know, Harry."

He bent his head and gently kissed her on the head, wrapping her petite form into his arms, enjoying her warmth. He could never feel as content and safe in anyone else's arms as he did hers.

Hermione regretfully pulled back, whispering goodnight. But once again as she made to leave a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around. She met the intense green eyes she had grown to love with a questioning glance.

"Stay." He whispered gently.

Hermione didn't hesitate. She nodded. Harry grinned.

He chucked her once of his tops and turned his back, ever the gentleman, whilst she changed. One she was finished they climbed into bed together, Harry wrapping an arm around her waist, Hermione laying her head on his chest. Harry softly caressed her auburn curls, as she traced patterns on his chest. Both of them not aware of what they were doing.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Harry."

Both fell asleep with tentative smiles on their faces.

Nobody saw the lady silently appear in the room where three teenagers slept blissfully unaware of her presence. She eyed the snoring ginger with amusement, but when her eyes fell upon the couple tangled in each others arms she beamed. She slowly walked towards their bed and ran soft caress over the young girls face.

"I am so proud of you. Thank you." She whispered softly.

She walked back to the corner of the room where she appeared, before she left however, she looked back over he shoulder one more time.

"I wish this fate had not fallen upon either of you." She sighed, her voice filled with sorrow.

She disappeared back into the night, no one ever knowing of her presence.


End file.
